One Night with the Pharaoh
by alicemomiji
Summary: AU: Yugi mistaken for a girl is taken to the palace as a candidate for the Pharaohs new wife. Will Yugi be able to keep his gender a secret and be able to leave or will he be discovered? I'm not that great with summaries so you will just have to read to know more. Warnings: Rated T for now the rating may go up later. Yaoi and Yuri pairings but mostly Yaoi. Enjoy!Reuploaded chapter1
1. Chapter 1

I am so sorry! I have gone through a small bout of writers block. So I'm trying to get out of it by focusing on another story for a bit. I got this story idea after watching "One Night with the King". So I thought what if it happened in Ancient Egypt between Pharaoh Atemu and Yugi. So here it is "One night with the King" Yu Gi Oh style with BL.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh or One Night with the King or A Night of a Thousand Dreams Manga (a manga I read on mangago) Characters and a few storyline plots belong to their respective owners. Yuuki Muto is my character.

Warnings: Will contain BL/Yaoi, Puzzleshipping and maybe some others. I'll let you know about other warnings as we go so enjoy!

* * *

One Night with the Pharaoh

Chapter 1

Yugi awoke to the sound of birds chirping and his twin sister Yuuki shaking him. "Yugi, it's time to get up. Grandpa said you can't sleep the day away today. There are things to be done today," Yuuki called. She looked identical to her brother Yugi. In fact many people would confuse the two of them if it were not for the fact that Egyptian men's clothing and Egyptian women's clothing where very different.

Yugi yawned and sat up. "I'm up Yuuki. I'm awake now you can stop," Yugi said sleepily.

"I wouldn't have to do this if a certain nii san of mine would get up on his own," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Gomenasai, Yuuki chan but I was up late reading one of grandpa books that he translated."

She sighed "Nii san, you will never find a wife if all you do is read all the time."

"Actually I'm not looking to get married. I really don't see the point. Beside I don't care for girls much in the first place," Yugi replied.

"Hey, what am I chicken liver," Yuuki exclaimed.

"You know what I mean Yuuki," Yugi said with a sigh.

"If not a wife then a husband there must be someone you like nii san."

"Yuuki you know I haven't found the right person. I am going to wait until I find them besides you have no room to talk."

Yuuki's face exploded into a full on blush. "I don't know what you mean," she said avoiding eye contact.

"Is that so let's see how about that girl you are always talking about but never bother to ask out. Instead of constantly bugging me why don't you ask her out," Yugi said with his arms crossed over his chest. "What was her name, Rebecca right? Why don't you ask her out? I'm sure you'll find your time better occupied."

"Nii san it's not that simple. She has someone she likes I overheard her talking about it one day," Yuuki cried tears coming to her eyes.

This shock Yugi his sister hardly ever cried over anything. "Yuuki do you know who the person she likes is," Yugi asked.

"No I don't," Yuuki said sniffling slightly.

"Okay then why don't I help you out today? We can do our own investigation as to who she likes," Yugi said with a smile.

"Alright, but we need disguises," Yugi suddenly saw an evil glint in her eye. "I know the perfect thing," she said jumping up.

* * *

15 minutes later

"Yuuki, you are insane. This is not a disguise. We only swapped each other's clothes," Yugi said now wearing one of his sister's outfits.

"But don't you see it's the perfect disguise. I am you and you are me. I could ask her myself dressed up as you and she won't know the difference," she exclaimed.

Yugi sweat dropped, 'this is so not going to work' Yugi thought. "Alright, but just this once after that no more," Yugi said.

"Yay, thank you nii san," she shouted jumping up and hugging Yugi. "After breakfast we'll go down to the market place cause that's where she normally goes in the mornings."

Yugi paled "Have you been stalking her or something Yuuki."

"N-no just observing from afar," she stuttered.

"Yuuki that typically counts as stalking," Yugi said going out the door to go eat breakfast.

Yugi walked into the kitchen. His grandfather looked up, "Good morning Yuuki" he said.

"Grandpa, it's me Yugi not Yuuki," Yugi said with a sigh.

"Yugi, why are you wearing your sister's clothes," he exclaimed.

Yugi held up a hand, "Grandpa, before you say anything else, I am not doing this by choice. It was all Yuuki's idea. She wants to ask Rebecca a question with out her knowing it her. So she is going to ask as me."

"Oh, I see, well after you are done with break fast I need you to go to the marketplace and pick up the items on this list," Solomon said as he handed Yugi a slip of parchment with the items listed in Japanese.

Yugi looked at the list and read the items listed.

It read like this:

-bottle of ink

-parchment

-new quills

Yugi looked up at his grandfather, "Did you get a new book to translate, Grandpa."

"Not, quite Yugi my boy. It would seem that the Pharaoh caught Queen Anzu in a relationship with one of his advisers. So she has been stripped of her title and banished to the desert for the rest of her days."

"You still haven't told me why you need this stuff again already, Grandpa."

"Well, I , as the palace translator, need to translate an announcement to some neighboring countries about the removal of Egypt's Queen from her throne to banishment to the desert."

"Oh, what is the Pharaoh going to do about a Queen," Yugi asked.

"The way I understand it he is going to choose one from among the girls here at the capital," Solomon "I was going to tell Yuuki to be careful today because the palace guards will be gathering up unmarried young girls to take as candidates for the throne and the Pharaoh's new wife but I now I will tell you. Yugi you must be careful and wary of the guards even though you are a barer it would not do for you to be taken a mistaken as a woman. Not many people know about barers and the Pharaoh would most likely have you killed on site should you be discovered."

Yugi nodded "I'll be careful Grandpa."

"Good," Solomon said just as Yuuki walked into the kitchen dressed in one of Yugi's shendyt and tunics. She really did look like Yugi now.

"Good morning Yuuki," Solomon said looking over at Yuuki.

"How did you know it was me Grandpa," Yuuki exclaimed.

"Yugi here told me about your little delima today. Make sure you be careful today make sure know finds out what you two are doing."

"Alright, we will Grandpa," Yuuki said.

"Okay, now you to hurry up and eat your breakfast you two have errands to run today," Solomon said walking away.

* * *

An hour and a half later

Yugi and his sister Yuuki wondered down to the marketplace to find Rebecca. They wondered for a while before Yuuki finally spotted her target.

"Yugi there she is," Yuki whispered pointing over to a book booth.

"Well you go take care of what you need to I need to take care of the things on the list Grandpa gave us," he said turning to leave.

"Wait you're going to leave me all alone here," Yuuki whinned.

"Yep, you're the one who has to ask her not me so good luck," Yugi said over his shoulder as he walked away.

After Yugi had put enough distance between himself and Yuuki he set to work on the list his grandfather gave him. He decided that the General shop might have everything he needs and headed that way.

Yugi walked into the general shop and approached the shops counter. The shop was full of merchandise from different places both in and outside of Egypt. Yugi walked over to the shops counter. "Excuse me," Yugi said getting the shops owner's shop owner turned and looked at Yugi. "What can I do for such a lovely young woman today," he asked. Yugi blushed knowing that if the shop owner knew he was really a boy this would be a very embarassing and awkward moment for them both. "I need to buy a bottle of ink, parchment, and set of new quills, please," Yugi said politely. The shop owner nodded and walked to the back of the shop to get the items. Yugi looked around the shop while he waited. He came a crossed a gold choker with a small upside down pyramid with the eye of Horus on it. He came back with three small parcels in his hands. Yugi picked up the choker and walked over to the counter again. He added the choker to the rest of the items. He went to pay for the items but before he could the shop keeper spoke up. "For a lovely young woman such as yourself you can keep the choker free of charge," the shop keeper said. Yugi thanked the man paid for his items and then left. Once outside of the shop Yugi put the choker on then decided to go find his sister Yuuki before heading back home to finish the book he had started the day before.

After looking around for about twenty to thirty minutes before he found his sister in an ally way engrossed in a heated make out session with Rebecca Hawkins. Yugi cleared his throat to get their attention. Both girls jumped at the sudden noise. Yuuki blushed when she saw that it was her brother. "Uh, hi nii san what's up," Yuuki asked slightly embarrassed. Yugi looked at his sister."I take it sense you are calling me nii san that you got discovered and based on your little make out session that you confessed your feels," Yugi said as he quirked and eye brow.

"Um, yeah, well as it turns out apparently I was the one she liked and well we both ended up confessing to each other at the same time," Yuuki said scratching the back of her head.

"I'm guessing that you two will be together for a while today so I'm going to head on home. I'll see you when you get back Yuuki," Yugi said as he turned to head back home.

But Yugi would never make it home. He only was about three blocks away from home when he saw a group of guards. He turned to try and find another way to get home so he could avoid the guards. He turned and quickly dashed into an ally way only to run right into the chest of one of the other guards. Yugi dropped everything he was carrying. The guard quickly and roughly grabbed hold of Yugi's arm and began to drag him over to the rest of the guards. "Let go of me," Yugi said as he dug his heels into the ground and tried to pull away only to be jerked forward. Yugi stumbled and fell to his knees. Fed up with Yugi's fighting and trying to get away the guard grabbed him by the waist like a football and carried him over to where a large group of young women had been gathered. The guards then began to herd the women towards the palace. Yugi looked around and saw a great many of the girls were very frightened and trembling. Yugi silently began to pray. "Dear Hachiman-sama* please protect us and keep us safe. Dear Benten-sama** please watch over me and grant me wisdom to get through this," Yugi wispered to himself.

* * *

Okay whatcha think. Good right. Oh right and One more thing I'm going to take a short break from my other stories for a bit and just focus on this story for a while cause I have to study for my SATs. So I'll let you know when I will be updating them again.


	2. Chapter 2

All right people here is the second chapter! I hope you all like it! Enjoy! I do not own Yugioh or One Night with the King but the characters Yuuki and Abdamelek they are my own creation.

* * *

One Night with the Pharaoh

Chapter 2

Yugi and the rest of the girls were brought to an empty harem, vacant of anyone but the eunuchs that kept it. The grouped stopped and looked around the room in awe. The room was very large and spacious. The room was beautiful with the floors and walls built using solid white stone, red and gold material was draped from the ceiling giving the room a sort of evening glow. Yugi was the first to step forward. He looked about the room in awe but to him it seemed rather extravagant. All he wanted was to go home read his books, joke with his sister, and talk with his grandfather. But he knew that wouldn't happen. Something in him told him that he was going to be here for a long time.

One of the eunuchs cleared his throat and Yugi and the girls looked up at him. He was a large burley man. His head was shaved he wore a tunic without sleeves and a simple shendyt, His skin had a dark tan to it, he had an intimidating aura around him. Yugi shuttered when the man began to speak. His voice was rather deep and reminded him of a past bully. Yugi had a slight fear of men with a voice that met a certain voice range, and this man's voice met that range. Yugi trembled as he remembered the bully's face. He had black hair with slight blue green shine to it, his eyes were a mix of brown and red, his face twisted into a sneer. His name was Ushio and he had tormented Yugi most of his life when he had lived in Japan with his parents before he and his sister had moved here to live with their grandfather after their parents had been killed. Yugi was torn from his thoughts as the eunuch introduced himself.

"I am Abdamelek and this will be your home for the next three months as you prepare to be presented to the Pharaoh. You will each have one night with the Pharaoh. That will be in three weeks time. During those three weeks you will be taught how you should conduct yourself in the presence of the Pharaoh and his court. Should the Pharaoh choose you, you will remain here in the palace and crowned Queen of Egypt and will rule by the Pharaoh's side. Now then I am sure you all must be exhausted you may spend the rest of the day here and dinner will be brought in this evening. Tomorrow we will begin your training as candidates." With that the eunuchs turned and left.

The rest of the day flew by and it was now night. Yugi and the girls had all gone to bed already. As Yugi slept he tossed and turned in his sleep. His brow moist with sweat as a dream swept through his mind.

-Dreamscape-

_Yugi was running a crossed the sand dunes. He could hear the sounds of hooves pounding behind him. They were getting closer and closer. He knew they would soon be upon him. He stumbled and fell but caught himself. He had to protect his stomach. He heard the hooves come to a stop behind him. He turned and looked up at a hooded figure sitting atop a black horse. The figure reached down beside him and began to unsheathe a sword. He got off of the horse and walked over to Yugi who was still on his knees. The figure brought the sword up and began to swing the sword down._

-End Dreamscape-

Yugi shot up in bed pant hard. He slowly brought his breathing under control. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms his legs. He rested his head on his knees. Finally he got up from the bed and decided since no one else was awake he could sneak off and bathe before anyone else woke up.

* * *

Yugi sat in the bath as he scrubbed himself clean. He stood and looked at his reflection in the water. The water reflected his slightly feminine body and the spiral birth mark on his hip, the proof that he was a barer. Deciding that was clean enough he began to get out of the water. He was nearly out when a deep voice spoke up, " do you mind telling me why you where dressed as a female when you are quite obviously not?" Yugi jumped and looked in the direction of the voice and saw the eunuch from yesterday. Yugi quickly got out and ran to grab linen to cover his body. He looked at the man fearfully and began trembling.

"You need not fear me. I was your mark of a barer on your hip when I came in. I simply want to know why you where dressed as a girl."

Yugi studied the man for a bit and saw the honesty in his eyes and began to calm down a bit. "I did it to help my sister. We are twins and look very identical to each other." Yugi chuckled softly to himself, "The clothing swap was her idea. Honestly I don't know what she was thinking." Yugi looked at the man, "I'm not going to be killed for being here am I?" he asked. "No but I suggest you hurry and get dressed before the other candidates wake and come in and see you." Yugi nodded quickly and got dressed back into women's clothes again. He hurried from the room just before the first group of girls began to come in.

* * *

Okay I know its rather short compared to the chapter before but the next chapter will be longer I promise!


End file.
